


Gateway to Meaning

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Tradition!, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fusion, M/M, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Draco had not been prepared for the blue box to show up on Christmas day.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	Gateway to Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to this month's drabble host for being awesome~~~

Draco had not been prepared for the blue box to show up on Christmas day.

Any other day was all well and good. Gallivanting off into the cosmos on an average Tuesday was just a bit of excitement in an otherwise too standard life. Christmas day, on the other hand, was an already full day. Draco had to wake early as it was. His outfit was always carefully selected and not a mark could be on it when dinner commenced or his mother would give him that look she does and Draco would much rather make it through without.

So when he heard that sound and he saw that box, Draco very nearly spun on his heel and walked back the way he came.

Except that he couldn’t. 

As standard as his life was and as much as he hated those looks, Draco had always thought he was meant for something more. Something meaningful. That blue box was the gateway to more meaning than Draco knew what to do with. 

And then those eyes. Those smiling eyes, full of excitement and adventure and passion for all the little things, would peep out from behind a blue door and Draco couldn’t say no. 

So he stood his ground and accepted his fate and awaited the moment when that door would open and that absolute mess of hair would stick out and Draco would say yes to whatever came next. 

It was warm inside, but the hand that pulled him along was warmer, and Draco rolled his eyes, feigning exasperation over a long and rambling explanation of all the things they were going to see and why it was so unique and deserving of his admiration. 

Everything was always amazing, but things were things, and Draco was here for a man.

“Alright, yes, yes,” Draco finally interrupted. Not that it mattered, the levers were already pulled. “But I must be brought back to  _ this  _ spot at  _ this  _ time right after!”

Bless him. He looked up from all of his dials and lights with real confusion. “What for?”

Draco crossed his arms. “It’s Christmas day.”

Predictably, a smile lit up his whole face. “Well then, it’s tradition!”


End file.
